thanks for the memories
by thezscary
Summary: this story is about Quinn and Rachel's moments in the past and how they discover that they belong together.
1. Rachel's empire state of quinn

THANKS FOR THE MEMORIES

CHAPTER 1: RACHEL'S EMPIRE STATE OF QUINN

RACHEL'S POV

I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT QUINN THINKS I'M STEALING HER BOYFRIEND I MEAN HER RUDENESS IS SO ANNOYING AND HOT… WAIT DID I RACHEL BERRY JUST SAY THAT CHEERLEADER QUINN FABRAY WAS HOT; UGH I'M LOSING MY MIND. I FELT A FIRM HAND ON MY SHOULDER, I TURNED AND SAW THE ONE PERSON WHO IS IN MY HEAD,

''BERRY, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM FINN'' QUINN SAID

''I'M NOT TRYING TO STEAL YOUR BOYFRIEND'' RACHEL SAID

''LOOK I NEED TO BE TRUTHFUL TO YOU, RACHEL LOOKED NERVOUS

''I DREW THOSE REVEALING PHOTOS OF YOU''

RACHEL WAS SHOCKED TO HEAR THIS, SHE WOULD HAVE THOUGHT IT WAS SANTANA WHO ALWAYS HATED HER OR ONE OF THE FOOTBALL PLAYERS, BUT SHE NEVER WOULD HAVE SUSPECTED QUINN FABRAY.

''BERRY…BERRY…BERRY…RACHEL'' QUINN YELLED AT A DAYDREAMING RACHEL,

''DID YOU JUST CALL ME RACHEL?'' A CONFUSED RACHEL SAID

''YEAH SO THAT'S YOUR NAME RIGHT''

''YEAH, BUT I WASN'T EXPEXTING YOU TO CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME''

''WELL YOU WERE DAYDREAMING''

''YEAH THANKS QUINN''

''WHATEVER'' QUINN FINALLY SAID, RACHEL WAS LEFT NERVOUS, CONFUSED, AND HAPPY.

WHY WAS QUINN BEING TRUTHFUL?

WHY IS RACHEL HAPPY?

DOES RACHEL KINDA LIKE QUINN?

OR IS IT REVERSED?

STAY TUNE FOR CHAPTER TWO.


	2. Quinn is Rachel's stereo heart

Rachel's pov

It's been Two weeks since Quinn admitted that she drew those revealing photos of me on the girl's Bathroom wall, I looked It up online to see why she did it, I found out that only guys do that because they want to tap someone or already taped them, unless Quinn wants to tap this? My thoughts were Interrupted when I looked to my right and saw Quinn drawing a ugly picture of me with the word loser on top and then I saw It, there were Hearts around the picture, I knew now that Quinn must be in love with me looking at her, she walked over & talked to me, ''hey treasure trail, avert your gaze''

''I wasn't staring at you fabray''

''I know what you were staring at''

''your picture of me with Hearts around it''

''hey, It's know of your damn business for you to be looking in my Notebook''

''no need to curse''

''sorry, I was drawing that picture because I…

As soon as she was about to say it Glee Club started.

''alright what do you guys know about revealing photos'' Will said,

At that moment, Rachel and Quinn looked at each other, Will went on,

''Rachel and Quinn since you two seem to be masters at looking at each other, you two will work together on a song about revealing photos''.


	3. Rachel is Quinn's dirty little secert

Rachel's pov

Rachel and Quinn

Snap, oh

Snap

Snap

Click, click, snap

When the song was over, I called Finn over and told him we need to talk.

''what did you need to tell me'' Finn said

''Quinn's baby is not yours but Puck's''

As soon as Rachel said that, Finn stormed into the Choir room and punched Puck in the face.

''what the hell, Finn'' Puck said

''Rachel told me that you were having Quinn's baby''

''what''

''Finn, I think you mean''you're the father of Quinn's baby''Rachel said

''Berry, stay out of this''Quinn finally said,Rachel ran after Quinn,

''Quinn wait, I'm sorry for telling Finn about you and Puck''

''stop talking to me you short son of a bit...

''Quinn you need to calm down''

Quinn finally found a place to sit

''look I'm sorry for everything I've done to you'' Rachel was worried

''why do you look worried''

''because you are actually apologizing for everything you've done''

''you know Berry…I mean Rachel you're not so bad after all''

''your more than you think Quinn''.


	4. Quinn blames Rachel for the alcohol

Quinn's pov

It's been one month since Rachel told Finn about me and Puck, Quinn has forgiven Rachel and now their frenemies, she heard that Rachel was having a party.

It took Quinn 24 minutes to get to Rachel's house, when she went inside she saw the whole Glee Club and she also saw a half-drunk Rachel Berry walking towards her.

''hey girlfriend having fun''

I didn't know how to take that, I mean I knew what she really meant but, the way she said it sounded like…

''Quinn you didn't respond'' Rachel said

'' oh sorry I meant yeah I'm having fun''

''wanna have a drink with me''

''um sure''

Rachel and I went to go get a drink, the weirdest thing happened Rachel asked me if I'd what to dance on the table with her,

''hey fabray, wanna dance''?

''uh sure Rachel''

''come on the table with me''

''wait, on the table Rachel what's…

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand & they went on top of the table, then Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck.

''Berry everyone is staring at us'' Quinn said nervously

''then let's give them what they want'' Rachel leaned towards Quinn and kissed her.


	5. Rachel's total eclipse on Quinn's heart

Quinn's pov

It's been two days since Rachel's alcoholic party and our alcoholic kiss, I still can't get over that I mean don't get me wrong It was good, but Rachel was drunk off her… my phone rang, It was Rachel.

''hey Quinn, how are you''

''I'm doing fine''

''wanna come over, my parents are out of town''

''why do you want me to come over?''

''so we can work on our original song''

''alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes''.

I was kinda nervous to be going to Rachel's house again, but It was a party then were just going to work on a song, I finally got to Rachel's house, she opened the door

''hey fabray, come in''

''thanks Rachel''

Quinn removed her jacket and shoes & followed Rachel upstairs to her room.

''so Rachel do you have any ideas''

''yes how about a song about two people who started off as enemies, but then became friends, finally they realized they loved each other''

Quinn could not deal with a song that involved the two of them singing about how much they love each other

''Rachel don't you think we can skip the love part''

''why Quinn are you afraid that the song my bring out true feelings''

Quinn was nervous about what she meant.


	6. Quinn gives Rachel hell

Quinn was nervous about what she meant.

''what do you mean Rachel''

''Quinn I know your real feelings towards me''

''what''

Before Rachel can answer her step-brother, Robert entered the room.

''hey loser berry, who's she''

''hi Robert this is Quinn fabray''

''hi Robert'' Quinn said

''so berry I'm having some friends over to play halo''

''who'' Quinn and Rachel said

''Finn Hudson and Noah puckerman'', Finn and Puck came in

''Quinn, what are you doing here'' Finn said

''wait Quinn fabray as in cheerleader Quinn fabray'' Robert said nervously

''yeah why'' Quinn said

''Rachel talks about you all the time''

''oh really'' Quinn said smirking at Rachel

''no I don't'' Rachel threw Robert a ''shut up now'' smirk

''yeah she says that you're an angel sent from heaven''

''Robert shut up'' Rachel yelled

''Rachel, I should get going, nice to meet you robert''

''bye'' Robert said, when Quinn left, so did Finn and Puck, they couldn't bare to see what's going to happen between Rachel and Robert,

''your lucky I didn't tell her more'' Robert said

''If you did, there would've been blood everywhere'' Rachel said.


	7. Rachel let's Quinn love her

Today was the day, the day I finally get to see what it's like to be a Queen, if you don't know what I mean than keep listening to the clue words like Queen not the royal, fancy, world queen, I mean prom Queen.

Rachel was late for school, she wanted to avoid Quinn after what happened last night, Robert is such a bi…

''Rachel,hey'' said Quinn

''Quinn, hey so sorry about Robert''

''don't be, he told me a lot about you'' Quinn said looking at her with a seductive smirk

''when he said I called you an angel sent from heaven, he didn't mean in a love sorta way''

''Rachel it's okay really'' Quinn said running her fingers through Rachel's hair

''Quinn, what are you doing''

''you'll know soon enough Barbra'' Quinn said, leaving Rachel feeling flustered.

'''Prom Night'''

Well It's prom night and I'm with Jesse, what a bore I'd rather be with Quinn, we could be Dancing, Kissing, or maybe more.

''berry bathroom now!'' Quinn said madly

They went to the bathroom and before Rachel could say anything Quinn slapped her hard across the face,

''Quinn what the fuck''

''Rachel, language''

''why did you slap me''

''because I'm so in love with you''.

Quinn grabbed Rachel and kissed her.


	8. from Quinn to Rachel

Rachel's pov

It's been four week since Quinn dropped the bomb on me that she liked me, I mean the kiss was good, but forceful.

When I went to my locker and opened it, I found a letter it said the following: Miss Rachel Berry,

Why don't you meet me at breadstix at 8:00

Love, your secret admire.

''oh you got a secret admire'' Quinn said startling Rachel

''Quinn, hi, you startled me''

''sorry Rachel, so who's the sa''

''sa''

''secret admire''

''oh I know it's finn''

''well bye'' Quinn finally said before she left, Rachel kept the note and headed to class.

When I went home, my dads were staring at me with a bunch of papers in their hands.

''Rachel, why have we been getting so much mail lately'' Hiram said

''um I don't know'' Rachel said

''go to your room and read your mail'' Leroy said.

Rachel did as she was told, when she got in her room, she saw that all of her letters were from the same person who sent her the letter from this morning.

''''breadstix''''

When I arrived at breadstix, Quinn was sitting across a sign that said: Rachel Berry, so I went over to Quinn and then she told me to get in her car,

''Quinn where are we going''

''it's a surprise'' Quinn said.


	9. Rachel is Quinn's teenage dream

Rachel's pov

I kept asking Quinn where we were going but she told me to be patience, where Quinn slowed down, I told her where we were going

''Quinn, why are we in the middle of nowhere'' I said

''just wrap your arms around my waist'' Quinn said seductively

''what are you talking about..

''just do it''

I did as she told, they both got out of the car and fell on top of each other

''Quinn what are you doing'' I said as Quinn took off her jacket,

''your right Rachel get in the car''

Again I did as she was told, then I noticed Quinn was taking me to her house.

''Quinn why are we going to your house''

''I need to give you something I couldn't give Finn''

''huh''

me and Quinn entered Quinn's house, then her bedroom.

''Quinn what are we about to do''

''something you will scream about'' Quinn said seductively Quinn pushed me onto the bed and took off her jacket, then my jacket, Quinn got on top of me.

''Quinn, please don't''

''why'' Quinn said as she unbuttoned my shirt.

''Quinn stop please''

Quinn didn't listen and kept kissing my neck, then I escaped and went home.

''Rachel what happened'' my fathers asked as I Ignored them.


	10. Quinn is glad Rachel came

Rachel's pov

It's been one week since my last encounter with Quinn and I don't know what to say to her, I mean she forced me to make out with her, but It was kind of good to go further with…

''Rachel, Rachel'' Quinn startled Rachel

''what Quinn''

''wanna walk to regionals with me''

''leave me alone, fabray''

'''Regionals'''

''were getting married'' Finn said

''why'' Quinn said

''because we can do whatever we damn well please fabray'' I said angrily

Everyone stared at her

''Rachel'' Will said shocked

''whatever'' Quinn said.

'''After regionals'''

I wanted to leave, but I was stopped when I heard a certain blonde's voice

''hey, how do I look, coach Sylvester gave it to me and I couldn't resist'' Quinn said

''you look happy, everyone deservers to be happy''

''when you were singing that song you were singing to Finn and only Finn right''.

I can't believe what I'm hearing Quinn asks me if I was singing

''here's to us'' to her after she tried to fuck me.

Quinn went on ''I wanna support you Rachel and be at the wedding, If It's not too late''.

Quinn hugged me, then she started to kiss my neck.

''Quinn get off me'' I said trying to push her off but her arms were grabbing my neck

''Rachel you need to relax, why don't we go to my place and I'll give you a massage… all over''

''Quinn stop now''

''Rachel we belong together''

''just don't bother coming to the wedding'' I said finally letting go off her grip.


	11. Quinn and Rachel's resolution

Rachel pov

I finally realized that I belonged with Quinn and I have reasons to back me up:

Quinn told me she drew revealing photos of me

Quinn drew a photo of me with hearts around it

Quinn said I'm not so bad after all

Quinn calls me by my first name

Quinn asked me for her phone number

Quinn respected my shoes off Rule

Quinn admitted she loves me

Quinn took me out on a date

Quinn invited me into her home

Quinn wanted to come to my wedding

But now it's my fault that she's in the hospital.

''Miss Berry'' A Nurse said

''yeah'' I said

''Quinn would like to see you''

''really''

''go in''

I entered Quinn's hospital room,

''hey Rachel'' Quinn said sounding sick

''Quinn I'm sorry for texting you while you were driving, I should've known better'' I said while beginning to cry

''Rachel please don't cry, I'm okay really''

''I realized something today''

''what''

''that me and you belong together and I want us to make a resolution''

''what is the resolution''

''that me and you could become a actual couple''

'' I would love….

I cut Quinn off by kissing her and I knew that we would be really happy together.


End file.
